Sealandball
Sealandball |caption = I HATE THE UK! SEALAND STRONK!|image = 74974cac04c3fe9e7dcce38a49b6d68b7d0d01d6_hq.jpg|founded = September 2nd, 1967|reality = Principality of Sealand|intospace = I can if I believe in myself! And I am not leaving without Sacky! (he can not into space)|friends = Kingdom of Kabutoball Conch Republicball Liberlandball Irelandball New Zealandball Czechiaball Nauruball Scotlandball |enemies = My bad father that don't want to recognize my independence THOSE SHIET GERMAN NAZI GAVE A COUP D'ÉTAT IN STRONK SEALAND THIESE ADDIECTED IN MARIJUANA SUPPORTED GERMAN COUP! WILL DIE AND BE MY SLAVE! SOMEHOW IS SMALLER THAN ME |hates = Being irrelevant, burning, being part of the UKball, people not recognizing him, not getting clay, no independence|status = Independence -SEALAND STRONK!-|government = Oligarchy, Constitutional monarchy|language = English|type = Micronation|personality = Liberal, Independent, Napoleon complex, thinks he is relevant, obsessed with clay, stupid, annoying, brave, not recognized as a nation, optimist|gender= Male |military = Non-existent|likes = Freedom, sea, independency, fish, clay, Prince/Michael Bates|bork = Relevant relevant!|nativename = Principality of Sealand|capital = HM Fort Roughsball|religion = Protestantism|food = Fish|onlypredecessor = UKball|predicon = UK|notes = RECOGNIZE ME}}Sealandball is stronk and relevent the most famous micronation. It is located on a seafort that the British built during World War II. It has a football ( "dude, it's soccer!") team, but FIFA doesn't allow his team. History Before Sealandball was founded, the platform he is seated on was one of several series of sea forts meant to prevent Nazi Germanyball´s Air Force from bombing UKball's clay. After World War 2, these platforms were abandoned and left to the elements. Sealandball was founded by a pirate radio broadcaster (UKball was trying to prevent rock and roll from degenerating his society at that time) trying to take advantage of the platform to broadcast banned music. While doing so, he and his son had a run-in with the law after he tried to scare away other pirate broadcasters by shooting a few warning shots their way; drawing UKball's attention. Sealand was summoned into court over the incident and came to found out that the incident occurred outside of UKball's soverign territory (UK claims only 3 kilometers of water away from their shores under international laws). The budding microball having won the legal war, announced his soveringty and became a microstate. The little Sealand however was not prepared for a proper war, which soon came. Set up by a rebellious sealand native (the prime-minister), Sealand was couped by Germanyball and Netherlandsball. After kicking their arses, Sealand returned to normal state. Unfortunately, Sealand suffered a burning after it randomly burst into flames. Sealand slowly recovered, rebuilding destroyed sections of it's fortress. Nowadays, Sealand enjoys fame due to it's broadway play, Sealand!: The Musical (shown below), which depicted the life and hardships of Sealand, as well as it's above average football team. Once Alderneyball played football (soccer) with Sealandball. He also into skateboarding ramp when is bored. Relationships Allies * Conch Republicball - Also a microball. Also stronk. * Irelandball - Sort of friends. Have a common enemy. Future slave * New Zealandball - Sealandball's sea-loving brother. * Nauruball - Friend/Kidnap victim. I keep him tied up in the basement. * Liberlandball - Don't worry we'll win someday Enemies * Molossiaball - HOW DARE BE SMALLER THAN ME?! * UKball - Eccentric dad who won't let go. We are of friends sometimes. I am of luckies that Papa didn't destroy me. Actually he kind of recognizes me but is to embarrassed to admit it. I cant imagine why. What's so embarrassing about recognizing a sea fort as a country? * Germanyball - THEY COUPED ME AND KIDNAPPED THE HEIR PRINCE (now the regent)! THEY NEED TO DIE! Well actually he kind of recognizes me to but also won't admit it (really how could recognizing a sea fort as an independent country possibly be embarrassing?). * Netherlandsball - THEY HELPED THE COUP! * Serbiaball - Won't let my friend Liberlandball go * Croatiaball- Same thing as Serbiaball *Englandball - Another who sort of recognizes me but won't admit it. Gallery Sealand Angry.png Sealand is a coke.png Fisherman.png SPDKRMD.png|Sealand best principality! AtOAaUB.png|Sealand and Co. AvOtpNX.png|Sealand can into internet 2BOuc9C.png|Sealand is not gift! yRCjSPK.png|Sealand, yuo are of genius! EqOfgWg.png|Independence! D8Groxq.png|Sealandball and Nauruball's New year party Neighbors.png File:Bolivia_and_Sealand.jpg Sealand Who??.png 579The-benefits-of-being-an-island-nation1-600x3386.png Sealand and Russia.png Country mottos.jpg Icmzk4U.png Sealand is finally recognised.png 9NMAnPW.png 2zYuDBH.png Lost Something.png The Smallest.png Polluters.png Sealand is Born.png IMG 6058.JPG kkkk.png Sealand!: The musical wJ8Vnit.png|Part 1 wlkHIjQ.png|Part 2 hv82rd9.png|Part 3 Yoe5izX.png|Part 4 hq6OWvc.png|Part 5 H1srwJK.png|Part 6 Video HISTORIA SEALAND COUNTRYBALLS zh:西兰球 Category:Sealandball Category:UKball Category:Micronationballs Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Celtic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Not independent Category:Red White Black Category:Europe